RSVP
by degunther
Summary: Detective Kate Beckett is arraigned for murder and it is up to Richard Castle to discover the real story before it goes to trial. Beckett says No to DC and No Castle and retreats from the 12th by accepting a position in NYPD's Intelligence Division Counter Terrorism Bureau, someplace she knows Castle cannot follow. Timeline is post Watershed. This is hopefully NOT an episode 6-1 s


**Prolog – The Swings**

Six months ago on Castle.

"Kathie Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"

"No. No Castle I can't marry you right now. It's not that I don't love you I do it's just…. I came here to tell you that I was turning down the job in DC, but this. I'm sorry, ..,I'm just not ready, understand?" With that Kate stood up and fled to her car.

**Chapter 1 [A shot in the Park]**

**[Wednesday AM- Present Day at the 12****th****] **

She's late again, thought Ryan. When has she ever been on time? Thing have not been the same since Beckett left and her replacement had taken over. It was almost six months ago when Beckett dropped a triple bomb on the squad. Esposito and I though Kate showed good sense when she said that had turned down an offer to join the Attorney General's Task Force. We thought she was crazy when she said that she had turned down Castle's marriage proposal, and we knew she had lost it when she said she had taken Captain Gate's suggestion and accepted a rotation at the Intelligence Division Counter Terrorism Bureau.

The Intelligence Division (ID) is spookville, a black hole that swallows people and occasional spits them out. Kate had dived in and cut all ties with the 12th. Not even Lanie knew what was going on with Beckett. That didn't solve today's problem, the Quarterly Reports were due on Friday and her Highness Helen Cassidy hadn't started them yet. Which means he and Esposito would have to split up the work to cover for the squad.

"She here yet," asked Esposito?

"No," said Ryan.

"Doesn't she know the Quarterly's are due Friday?"

"Just like last time," said Ryan.

"Crap. I miss Beckett. We would be done early and make happy hour at the Haunt. Now it is going to a long two nights."

" I wonder if she will make it back prior to lunch time. Quarterly's, Detective Beckett would never leave us in the lurch like this," said Ryan.

"Castle made the paper again."

"Who this time?"

"Some model. They were at La Zurks."

"It's good to see him out and about. What is it now three women in three months. He went into a deep funk when Kate said no. I'd rather see a picture of him and Kate then this."

"Me too. I can't believe see said no."

"You find out any more about Castle's blowup in Vegas?"

"No. From Mrs. R I heard the Alexis went out there, bailed him out and read him the riot act. He went to the Hamptons to recoup. Between the ocean air and work on the book he finally recovered. I also heard that Alexis is gunning for Kate."

"That would not be pretty. OK I'll start with 'A' you 'M'?"

"Works"

As she was arriving Detective Helen Cassidy pretended not to have heard Esposito and Ryan's conversation. She had heard them compare her to Beckett in the past, and never in a favorable light.

Why are they always comparing me to Beckett, thought Helen? I'm here she's not. I'm a working a Homicide Detective, she ran away because she couldn't hack it anymore. They should be grateful I'm here. After next week it isn't going to matter anyway.

The squad was not the only one who noticed Detective Helen Cassidy's prompt return from lunch at 2:35PM.

**[Wednesday AM- Present Day at the Loft]**

Castle woke to the pleasant feeling of warmth on his right side. Kate? His subconscious asked? Not Kate his eyes confirmed. It's been six months. Even when I'm not alone I am. How could one woman affect me so? She stole your heart, his subconscious answered and you have done nothing to reclaim it. What about this, looking at woman curled up next to him, screamed the other side of his brain? Pleasing, but not lasting, answered his subconscious. Both sides agreed that they missed Kate.

I guess I'll get up and fix breakfast. That normally gets them on their way. I still have to earn a living.

**[Wednesday AM- Present Day at Kate's]**

Kate's breakfast routine hadn't changed since she took the new job. The last time I had a waffle was...at Castles. Kate purposely shelved the pleasant memory by reading the headlines in the paper. Unconsciously she turned to page six and there he was.

Why do I torture myself? I turn here because I want to see his picture, but I don't want to see him with another woman. Why is that? Because you still love him her subconscious answered. Nonsense, look he's with someone. For tonight came the whisper, that should be you. No, I lost my chance. Call him pleaded her subconscious. I ran away from Castle, looks like he has moved on. Run toward him, pleaded Kate's subconscious. I'll….

Kate finished her yogurt and her juice, but the container in the trash, the dishes in the sink and left for work.

Kate arrived at the Intelligence Division Counter Terrorism Bureau Headquarters at 07:45AM. Swiped her way into the building and proceeded to the Armory, stored her weapon and ammo in her gun safe and went to her team's work area. The ID employed a larger number of civilians, some of which were gun shy. As a result of the 1984 massacre where two analyst's had disagreed over a recommendation, drew weapons and had a shootout, the ID had instituted the policy that no weapons were to be allowed on the floor. Hence all sworn officers were required to put their weapons into storage on arrival and pick them up any time they left the complex. Kate had seen course of action discussions get nasty and it would be easy to see someone lose it and result to weapons. All in all, she thought that the gun safe was a good idea.

The job is great. It is challenging, rewarding and thrilling, thought Kate. I am making a difference. The analysis my team has done has stopped several major drug deals, and helped prevent a couple of gang-related turf wars from escalating into full fledge combats. Unlike my predecessor I go with the Officers on the raids and the intelligence gathering operations. They see and respect that. If this job is so great why do I feel so empty? Last week Kate met her Dad for dinner. When he asked if she was happy she couldn't answer.

Kate's routine on Wednesdays never varied. She left her Teams area between 11:45 and noon, retrieved her weapon, took the bus to the cemetery, walked to Melrose Florist bought flowers for her Mom talked to Sally Ross the florist, walked to the cemetery and placed the flowers on her grave, walked back bought a hotdog and a coffee from the street vendor, caught the bus back to ID Headquarters and returned by 1:00PM. But today something extraordinary happened. Lately she had been talking to her Mom about Castle. How she wanted to be with him but was afraid of being hurt. On her path back to the street Kate encountered a chipmunk eating some sunflower seeds that one of the other visitors must have left. Don't run I won't hurt you thought Kate. The chipmunk chattered at Kate then scampered gracefully away. As soon as the chipmunk had left a Cardinal flew in and ate the remaining seeds. Look familiar a voice in the back of her head asked? A stunned Kate stopped dead in her tracks. The chipmunk was her. She was the chipmunk always running away never taking a chance. And while she was hiding love, food for the soul, disappeared. You survive that way, but do you truly live? Thanks Mom, thought Kate.

Today she made a second trip to the Florist. This trip was to buy a single red rose for Castle. When Sally, the florist asked, "Do you want me to have this delivered?" Kate responded, "No, It's time I faced him. I'll deliver this myself. After work tonight."

"Good," Sally replied. "Everything's going to work out fine." A smiling Kate had to scramble to make the bus.

**[Wednesday Early Afternoon- Queensbridge Park]**

A Wolf waits. The ambush is set. This stretch of the dog trail is secluded; no one will see me she thought. The next regular user won't be here for another thirty minutes. I have plenty of time to leave without attracting attention. The water bottle will make an effective silencer. No one will hear me. As Sue Perkins and her Border Collie named Sam approach, the Wolf waves in greeting. When they are five feet away, she raises her gun, two bullets spit out and two bodies fall. After picking up the spent brass, the Wolf walks back up the path. She is just another walker on this early spring day.

**[Wednesday Afternoon- the 12th]**

Captain Gates entered the squad room with a face looking like death. Addressing Cassidy, Esposito, and Ryan, "I just got a call from Captain King of the 27th. His people caught a case in Queensbridge Park. The ballistics is a match for Beckett's gun. I told him we would pick her up."

"They sure Captain," asked Esposito?

"Yes. I need you people to go to ID arrest Officer Beckett, retrieve her weapon, and bring her back for preliminary questioning."

The reunion scene in ID was not pleasant. In a conference room Kate gave her old team the story of how see spent her lunch hour, and no she could not explain how her weapon could be used in a murder. When the gun safe was opened all of the Detectives knew that the weapon had been fired. Detective Cassidy neglected to bring the locked tray containing Kate's ammunition clips, and Kate's shoulder rig with them. You're right Castle, thought Kate; handcuffs are more fun at my place. The guard shack provided a copy of today's video showing Kate's departure and return, well within the established time of death.

"Mr. Castle, Captain Gates."

"Captain, is Kate alright," said a worried Castle?

"Yes, and No. Physically she is fine, but she will be arraigned for murder in Courtroom two around five o'clock."

"Murder? You sure? Ok, Thanks."

At the station house, Detective Cassidy collected Kate's coat and gloves for testing. She said she would drop them off at CSU on her way to check out the alibi witness. When the tests came back positive and Detective Cassidy called back that the witness remembered selling Kate flowers. Detective Cassidy said she had walked the route and there was time to go to the park from the florist. commit the murder and still make the bus, Kate was stunned.

**[Wednesday Afternoon- Courtroom]**

"Katherine Beckett you are charged with the murder of Sue Perkins. How do you plead?" said the Judge.

"Not guilty your Honor."

"Your Honor my client is a distinguished, highly decorated, police officer. She has ties to the community. I move that she be released on her own volition," said Mr. Williams, Kate's Defense Attorney.

"Your Honor, the People recognize her service to the community but feel that house arrest is more appropriate, and reasonable bail be levied," said the ADA.

"There is nothing reasonable about murder, if bail can be met than the defendant will be fitted with a tracking device and be subject to house arrest. Bail is set at five million dollars," said the judge.

The amount of bail shocked the courtroom to silence. Even the ADA looked startled.

"If it pleases the court I have that right her said a voice form the gallery."

Kate had no reason to turn to see who the speaker was. It was a voice, until today, she thought she would never hear again. She closed her eyes and silent tears started to fall. It was the voice of the man she ran away from. It was the voice of the man she loved. It was Castle's voice.

While Kate was being escorted home and fitted with a tracking device, Castle went to the precinct to look at the evidence against Kate.

**[Wednesday Early Evening –the 12th]**

The meeting in Captain Gates' office was harder for Castle than he expected for a number of reasons, first the memories, second Detective Cassidy.

"I don't see why we have to hand over our material to a civilian, especially this civilian Captain," said Detective Cassidy.

"For several reasons Detective. I want to find out what happened, and Castle is good at that. Two, since we have turned the case over to the DA our ability to investigate is somewhat limited, his isn't. Third, the Defense has the right to know everything that we know."

Finally supplied with the sparse case file Castle begins reading and immediately things didn'tmake sense.

Why no prints on the gun? There is no need for Kate to wipe her own weapon down.

Why wasn't Kate tested for gunpowder residue?

Why didn't they bring back Kate's ammo locker, and shoulder rig from inside the gun safe?

Recheck the alibi and the do ability of killing the Lady and making the bus. Where are the flowers?

Perhaps the witness can remember more details other than coat color and hair, maybe shoes?

Why would someone inside the department frame Kate?

How did they get her gun?

Bundling up the files for delivery to the Defense Attorney, Castle retreats to the break room for a cup of coffee and to think. Sipping his coffee he overhears "….she didn't go to the Tombs that's ok. Finally the great Kate Beckett isn't looking too great," spying Castle, Detective Cassidy continues, "got to go."

She completely ignores Castle as she makes a cup of coffee and returns to Kate's old desk.

Finishing his coffee, Castle knocks on Captain Gates door. "Got a minute Captain?"

"Come in Mr. Castle. Anything?"

Castle lists a few things than asks when Kate's rotation is up, and what would happen to Cassidy if Kate asked to return to the 12th?

"I would have to reassign Cassidy, or if she wanted a lead role she would have to change precincts."

"Has she moved around a lot Captain," asked Castle?

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Castle just shrugged his shoulders. "Captain, can I borrow Ryan or Esposito as my shadow tomorrow? I want to repeat and recheck everything, CSU the witnesses, and try to solve the real mystery of how they got Kate's gun out of the safe."

"What about Cassidy?"

"I don't know her Captain. I would like to have someone I have worked with in the past."

"OK come by early."

"Yes Sir"

As Castle was standing in the Detective's bullpen he called Kate. "Castle," said Kate as she answered the phone.

"Kate, have you eaten?"

"No, I don't think I can."

"May I come over to talk about the case?"

"Sure"

"OK, make tea, I'll be bringing Chinese."

**[Wednesday Evening –Kate's Place]**

It's amazing how easily old habits resurface. When Castle showed up with the food the two did the same "food dance" they had done many times in the past. The domestic routine helped calm them both. Both knew that two issues needed to be addressed, but one will happen today.

Castle had Kate talk him through her lunch hour. Kate confirmed that she was wearing the coat that Castle had bought her, and she was sorry because the testing had probably ruined it. When Kate talked about her second trip to the florist and the purchase of the rose Castle went unusually silent. I would be impossible to commit the murder, buy the rose, and make it to the bus he thought. Why wasn't this in the Detective's report?

"I'm in a jam Castle."

"I know. The florist should help, but the real question is how did they get your gun?"

"Don't know."

"If we can't solve that then we are in big trouble. Kate can I have the key to the ammo vault you have in that safe?"

"Sure. Why, oh, bullet count. Do you think it will help?

"Don't know. Kate, normally I don't tell a lady how to accessorize, but that anklet has got to go." At least that brought a smile to her face thought Castle.

Both felt the weight of their history together and neither wanted to be the first to broach the subject. They knew it wasn't over, not yet. But first they would have to free Kate. As Castle turns to go Kate says nothing, leaving Kate ...alone.

Why didn't I tell him I bought the rose for him, thought Kate. I want him back, Kate confirmed to herself, but not while a prisoner. We'll beat this. Then I'll tackle the tough job of making up with Castle.

**Chapter 2 [Knights Moves]**

**[Thursday – Castle and Hastings]**

Castle was surprised to find Officer Hastings in civilian clothes, but still under arms waiting for him in the break room at the 12th. "Mr. Castle, Captain Gates has assigned be to be your Seeing Eye dog for today. It seems something you said upset her, and what you didn't say scared her. She said she had something's to check. "

"Ok, do you have all of the witness information? Also can you get us into ID?"

"I got the contact information form the reports, and the Captain has already called and set up access. I also have transport."

"Good. Notepad, perhaps a recorder, evidence bags?" With Hastings nodding yes to all the questions, "Ok, have a seat, let's finish our coffees. Today is going to be a busy day. Let me try to make our first appointment."

Dialing from memory, "Sue Burlington please, Richard Castle….Sue who has the physical evidence on the Beckett case…You, great. Officer Hastings and I would like to come over and look at it and talk to you about it….30 minutes OK. Thanks"

"Our first stop is CSU, drink up."

Sue Burlington, a Chief Technician for CSU, meet them at the door, "Before you ask Castle, we reran ballistics, this is the murder weapon. The serial number checks with the one on file. It has not been altered. This is Kate Beckett's weapon. "

"I was afraid and expected that," said Castle. "Sue Burlington, Officer Hastings, my keeper for today's activity. I read in your report that the gun was complete devoid of prints. Like someone wiped it down."

"Strange, yes. Significant, I don't know."

"Do you know why they didn't bring in the holster and the ammo box?"

"No, seems strange though."

"We will be going out to the ID HQ today. We will bring those back. I would also like to look at the coat and gloves please."

"Give me a call on your way back, I met you." When Sue lays the coat out on the table, Castle asks, "May I take a picture?"

"Of course, why?"

"Beckett said she was wearing the coat I gave her. This is not it. For the record, when we look, the brand name on the label should be Armani. She chided me later and said she was a Blass girl. Also it's too small in the chest. I had to get it a size larger for Kate so that she could wear her shoulder rig. She said it made her look like a frop. Whatever that is. When I suggested a conventional holster, she replied do you know what that would make my hips look like? I did not reply."

The label was neither Armani nor Blass. "My I," said Castle, pointing his phone at the label?

"Sure"

"Who brought you these items?"

"Detective Cassidy. You don't think…."

"Let's keep it between ourselves for right now ok? This really is a no-win situation for the NYPD," said Castle. When all he got was puzzled looks he continued, "Right now we have a NYPD officer losing it and killing a civilian. If I'm right we have a NYPD officer losing it and killing a civilian and framing a fellow officer. I want all the ducks in a row before I start spouting off that theory."

"Have you checked the inside of the gloves for DNA?"

"No why should I, Oh if the coat isn't Kate's then the gloves might not be also."

"Would the GSR test wipe out the possibility of getting DNA?"

"Don't know. If I get a result, I'll give you a call."

"If you do find a sample, I'll convince Kate to give a sample."

"Castle," said Sue, "I don't mean to pry but when was the last time you talked to Beckett?"

"Before last night, when we broke up. After we broke up I lost it. It took me a month to recover. When I tried to call, it went to voice mail and she never returned my calls. I never had the nerve to go over to her place."

"Come on Hastings, let's go talk to the woman who saw a woman in a camel hair coat in the park."

**[Thursday – Beckett]**

Kate woke up late, alone and afraid. Castle will find something she thought. No sense getting soft. Kate through herself into a workout to combat her fear. As she was cooling down Simon Williams, her Defense Attorney, called. "Kate we need you to come down so we can start putting together your defense strategy."

"I'm sure Castle's going to find something."

"I'm sure. He told me that unless he could figure out how they got your weapon out of the safe you're toast. I believe him. He also said he wasn't optimistic of finding out how they did it. That means, young lady that we need to start planning your strategy. If Castle finds out how they got your gun out of the safe then great, if not we cannot afford to be unprepared."

"I need to shower, an hour?"

"OK"

At the strategy session Kate was stunned. The best strategy seems to be a guilty plea with mitigating circumstances, stress from the job and emotional distress from her breakup with Castle. Kate left the office in a daze and before she knew it she was in front of her Mothers tombstone in the cemetery, and looking at Castle and Hastings walking toward her.

**[Thursday – Captain Gates]**

Castle's question about Detective Cassidy had caught Captain Gates by surprise, opened a memory, and a dark thought. Within five minutes after arriving at the precinct Captain Gates had the answer to the question she did not want to ask. She had found a linkage between Detective Cassidy and Tom Hamilton an Officer assigned as part of the Guard Detail at ID HQ. They had been involved in the past.

Now Captain was in Internal Affairs (IA) about to invoke Commanders Privilege to review all if any information that IA had on Detective Cassidy. The Privilege was seldom used because it left a permanent record in both the requestor's and subjects personnel jackets. Captain Gates was worried. A rumor she heard about Detective Cassidy playing a dirty trick on a rival to secure a position seems to be replaying itself here, but with more far-reaching consequences.

What she found was not encouraging, IA had substantiated the rumor, but did not have enough proof to bring then Officer Cassidy up on charges, or bring her in front of a disciplinary review board. Still, thought Captain Gates, could she be trying to do it again, and this time to Detective Beckett?

With Castle's suspicion looking more like a possibility, Captain Gates made a decision she was not happy with. She signed a request for surveillance on one of her own.

**[Thursday – Castle and Hastings]**

Mary Ann Tailor had been out walking her dog when she saw a woman in a camel hair coat with medium length dark hair go up the same dog trail that Sue Perkins did five minutes later. A couple of minutes later she came back down the trail. Medium height, medium build, winter time coat in all, were the only details she could provide. When Castle if she could tell if the lady was were flats or hi heals, she definitely said flats. At the arraignment, Castle noticed that Kate wore her normal heals.

The next stop for the pair was the florist. Officer Hastings suggested that they establish a timeline. Walk from the bus stop to the florist and the florist to the cemetery to see if there was even time to do the crime. Also if Kate left the flowers in the cemetery they could take pictures further solidifying her innocence.

"Hi I'm Richard Castle and this is Officer Hastings we'd like to speak to Sally Ross."

"I'm Sally Mr. Castle. There is no way that Kate killed that poor woman."

"Go on," said Hastings.

"She came on like she normally does on Wednesday's, buys a couple of assortments and takes them up to her Moms grave. Yesterday was different. She came back in at around 12:40 to buy a rose. She had to hurry to catch the bus."

"Did you see what direction she came from?"

"She came from the cemetery. I was standing here watching the sun when I saw Kate rounding the corner there. Just around that bend is the cemetery entrance. There is no way she could have made over to Queensbridge Park and back in time."

"Sally if it comes to a trial, would you be willing to testify in court?"

"Sure, Kate and I have become friendly since she started her Wednesday visits to her Mom. I told the other Detective the same thing yesterday and I was surprised to see that Kate had been arrested."

"Could you describe the other Detective," asked Castle?

"Her name was Detective Cassidy," replied Sally. "Mr. Castle, Kate bought the rose for you. She said she was going to deliver it to you last night."

"Did she say anything else?"

"When she first started dropping in she was so sad. I kept asking what was wrong. Finally she said she had I fight with her guy. I asked what did he do wrong. She said he proposed. I never understood. Every week I ask her if she wants to send you a flower. You know. To start making up. This week she bought one."

"Thanks, if we bring a picture of the flowers will you be able to identify them as the ones Kate bought?"

"Sure"

"Thanks Sally. We will be back after we see how long it takes to get to the cemetery and take that picture."

"So you in a bit."

"I've never known Kate to be that chatty," said Castle.

"Me either," said Hastings. "Castle, I've got no right to comment, but you still love her don't you?"

Castle stiffened at the sound of the question, but continued walking. Finally he whispered," Yes, I guess I do."

As they rounded the last bend in the road leading to Beckett's Mother's grave they spotted Kate. What's she doing here thought Castle? Awkward thought Hastings. After noting the time and getting a picture of the flowers for Sally to identify but before Hastings could retreat to a waiting park bench Kate asked Castle what they had uncovered.

"Kate we have a timeline that proves you didn't kill the lady and her dog. But I don't know if it is enough."

"I agree."

"I think I know who set you up. I am not going to tell you unless you promise not to go rogue, unless you promise to let the 12th handle it."

"Castle I want a similar promise from you. If the 12th can't handle it I do not want you to take matters in your own hands. I've seen what you are capable of. I do not want you in jail on my account. Deal?" Seeing the look of disbelieve on Hastings face Kate continued. "Hastings, most people think Castle to be a paper tiger. He cultivates that perception. When he or his family is threatened he is a real tiger. A tiger that is more deadly than you can imagine. I've seen this side of him. I respect it, and love him all the more for it. "

When Castle shares their findings Kate gets furious and only calms down when Castle reminds her of her promise. When Kate tells Castle of the trial strategy he is speechless.

"Castle where are you going next," asked Kate?

"Back to the florist so that Sally can verify the flowers, lunch I think, then to ID HQ to try to solve the mystery of the disappearing and reappearing gun. Want to join us, for lunch I mean. "

"No on the lunch, I don't think it would be proper given the current state of things. Castle find out how they did it!"

"I will Kate. I promise."

After having Sally verify that those were the flowers she sold Kate yesterday, and taking to the street vendor where Kate normally buys her lunch on Wednesday. "She didn't stop yesterday," the street vendor said, "She flew by here carrying a flower and just made it to the bus." Castle and Hastings went on to lunch.

You would figure that an author would know the best places to eat in the city, thought Hastings. I would never have thought that that hole in wall would have pizza that good, far better than 'Original'. Taking gloves and evidence bags out of the kit in the rear of the police cruiser they made it past entry control and into the Armory. While Officer Hastings was removing and bagging Kate's shoulder harness and the ammo box, Castle was looking around.

"Cameras," he said, "Hastings we need to get to the video room." It took them several minutes before they found the video monitoring station.

As they open the door they heard, "Hey, this area is off limits you can't be here," said Officer Hamilton.

"Look Officer Hamilton I'm Richard Castle and this is Officer Hastings. We are up here collecting evidence for the Beckett murder case," pointing at the evidence bags Officer Hastings was holding. "We saw that you have the Armory under video surveillance and we would like a copy of yesterdays recording."

"I can't give them to you," said Officer Hamilton.

"Since they are evidence in a murder case you can give them to me," said Officer Hastings sweetly.

"And the total days recording for the front day," said Castle.

"And the total days recording for the front day," echoed Hastings.

"Look that is going to take some time. How about I send it to you tomorrow?"

"We'll wait," said Hastings. "This case has become very important to us down in the 12th."

"Officer Hamilton could you babysit me for a moment?" Turning to Hastings, "I think I left my pen in the safe could you get it for me?"

With a quick knowing glance at the monitor Hastings said "Sure" and headed off. While Officer Hamilton was busy coming the recording, Castle watched Officer Hastings open Kate's gun safe. He was able to tell what buttons she pushed and in what order. Gotcha he thought.

After signing for their copy of the Front Entrance and the Armory video Hastings and Castle headed back to the CSU to drop of the shoulder rig and the ammo box, and the to the 12th to review the video.

"Did you see anything of interest Hastings," asked Castle?

"Why sir I believe I spotted a clue," smiled Hastings.

"A clue, what so ever do you mean, "teased Castle?

"A picture and a link," said Hastings in a voice not to be trifled with. "A picture and a link."

"We need to make it foolproof," replied Castle in an equally hard voice.

**[Thursday – Captain Gates]**

"Gates" said Captain Gates as she picked up the phone.

"Captain its Pierce in IA. The phone you asked us to monitor, unfortunately we got a hit. Listen."

"Castle knows Helen. He figured it out."

"Calm down Tom. What happened?"

"He and another Officer was here this afternoon. They collected material out of the safe. Somehow Castle noticed the cameras in the Armory and came by asking for a copy of yesterdays recording. He also asked for a complete copy of the front entrance. I had to give them to him. While I was making the copy, he sent the other Officer back into the Armory and watched her open the safe."

"How, I thought you said the cameras in the Armory were a secret and well hidden. Anyway the recordings won't show anything will they?"

"No they won't. I cut in time sequences from previous days. It will take an expert to figure out where. To the guys doing the video review in the 12th, nothing will appear to be wrong."

"So even if Caste figured it out, there is still no evidence is there?"

"I guess not."

"That's it Captain," said Officer Pierce. "Captain If I may ask, what do you intend to do?"

"Officer Pierce, I'm going to need a copy of the transcript today."

"Done Sir. Are you picking up or am I delivering?"

"I'm picking up. First I'm going to tell an innocent Detective that I believe her and can prove it. Then I'm going to nail the bastards."

"Need any help?"

"No, I think I can find enough volunteers. The problem will be not having it turn into a lynch mob."

"Captain," persisted Officer Pierce. "How did you know?"

"It was suggested by the best analyst I ever met Officer Pierce, who on occasion masquerades as a White Knight. Now if you will excuse I have a phone call to make to a very worried Detective of mine. "

"Kate, it's Captain Gates. I have some good news…."

"Castle, where are you," asked Captain Gates?

"Hastings and I are on our way two CSU to drop off the material from the safe. Captain we picked up some video at ID HQ and we will need some good people to walk through it. Oh and we found a link between the Officer in the video monitoring station and Detective Cassidy."

"Castle leave the video at CSU. I have already talked to Technician Burlington. The video has been altered. She is assigning her best to determine where and how."

"OK, Captain how do you know it's been altered?"

"Police work Mr. Castle, police work. I'm sure you heard of it."

"Yes Sir."

"Oh by the way, what are your plans for the evening?"

"Plan less, Captain. Why?"

"Stay that way please, something may come up."

"Yes sure."

Sue Burlington was waiting for Hastings and Castle when they arrived. After handing off the material to various techs Sue said, "Hastings, Captain Gates needs you back at the precinct. Mr. Castle she said thanks."

"Sue you'll call me if you find out something," pleaded Castle.

Nodding Sue said, "Right after I Call Captain Gates. She's taken control Castle. She's not taking prisoners."

"OK, but please call me," pleaded Castle.

With a half smile and a nod, "Yes I'll call you Castle."

**[Thursday Evening at the Loft]**

When Castle opened the door in response to the door bell and saw Kate he was speechless.

"Castle," Kate said, "Captain Gates told me to come over. She wants to do a planning session, but did not want to do it at the 12th. May I come?"

"Of course, I'm sorry, it's…. May I take your coat?"

As Castle was hanging up Kate's coat he heard is mother, "Katherine it's been too long."

He saw them embrace, thought he heard Kate whisper something, watched his Mom's eyes widen then nod to Kate.

"Martha, it's has been too long. You are about to be invaded I'm afraid. Captain Gates has figured out that I'm innocent and is trying to come up with a plan to force a confession from the guilty party. "

The next to arrive was Captain Gates. " I hear you have co-opted my place," said a smiling Castle." Can a get you something to drink. Coffee, tea, Mineral water?"

"A small scotch neat," replied Gates, much to Castles surprise. "It has not been a good day."

The next to arrive was Officer Hastings, followed shortly by ADA Rawlings and his second chair.

After all the guests had been served Captain Gates began the meeting. "Tony and Cindy," the ADA and his second chair respectively, "thank you for coming, and meeting us here. I did not want t hold the meeting at the 12th because what I'm about to say involves some of my people, and asking Officer Hastings and Mr. Castle to come to your office could have raised an alarm."

"What I know and can prove is that Detective Cassidy out of the 12th with the help of Officer Hamilton out of the ID HQ did conspire to and kill a civilian, it didn't matter to them who, and frame Detective Beckett for the purposes of jealousy , revenge, and career advancement."

"Some of this is my fault and I'm going to have to deal with it. Mostly it was Cassidy's nature and paranoia that lead to the killing. Detective Beckett was too tough an act for Detective Cassidy to follow, and we let her know it, too much it seems. This feed her jealousy and a need to get revenge. In the past she has resulted to dirty tricks to gain an advantage in a posting. I found this out by using the Commander's Privilege at IA. She knew that Kate's rotation was coming to an end and thought if Kale came back to the 12th she would lose her position as a lead Detective. She would not be wrong. To keep her position she thought she to find a way to get rid of Detective Beckett. Framing her for a murder seemed like a good idea. This all speaks to motive. Officer Hastings please walk them through the witness statements and the timeline you developed."

"Yes sir. First the witness's description of the suspect in the Park included the fact that the suspect wore flats. If you remember at the arraignment Detective Beckett wore heels. The florist places Kate at her twice that day. The first time on her way to the cemetery to buy flowers, and on the way back to buy a rose." With a quick look from Kate to Rick she continued. "When you combine that with the time it would take for Kate to walk from the bus stop to the florist, from the florist to the cemetery and back, and then return to the bus stop there is no way she could have been in Queensbridge Park. Also we took a picture of the flowers at the grave and the florist, Sally Ross, confirmed that they were the ones that she sold Detective Beckett."

"Castle tell us how they got Detective's gun out of her safe and back into it without her knowing it."

"Certainly Captain. This became the simplest part of their operation. The Armory is under video surveillance. The way the camera is placed the person in the video room or anyone reviewing the tape can watch Kate punch in her code. I had Officer Hastings go into the Armory and open the safe. I could see every key that she pressed and the sequence. So opening the safe is not a problem."

"And since Officer Hamilton runs the video surveillance section, it would be relatively easy to doctor the recording," added Kate.

"He did too. The boys a CSU had a hard time finding the doctored sections and they knew where to look," added Captain Gates.

"What about all the other physical evidence," asked Cindy?

"When Sue Burlington told me that Castle had said the coat placed in evidence was not Kate's I had Ryan search Detective Cassidy's cruiser. He found Kate's coat and gloves still in the evidence bags and two spent shells. "

"The last piece is this recorded phone conversation between Officer Hamilton and Detective Cassidy."

"OK," said the ADA, "I'm willing to drop charges against Detective Beckett, but why aren't this two in custody?"

"I don't think we can prove that Detective Cassidy killed the woman. I want your help tomorrow to ambush them into a confession. Detective Cassidy and I accompany you and Cindy to ID HQ tomorrow where you will get a look at the Armory. You are just doing your pretrial homework. I have arranged for Officer Hamilton to give us the tour, we'll go into a conference room. We can ask about the video evidence. A couple of minutes later I'll have Hastings escort Beckett and Castle into the room. "

"What about Esposito and Ryan," asked Kate?

"I need them to search Cassidy's and Hamilton's apartments," replied Gates.

After all the guests had left, all Castle could think about was Kate. The smile she gave him and the tentative hand squeeze. "Mother," he asked seeing Martha walk down the stairs, "what did Kate say to you tonight."

"Nothing dear," was the reply.

There is no such thing as nothing, thought Castle, but getting answers from his Mother was impossible. That woman could out stare a Sphinx. If she chose to talk to it, the Sphinx would leave baffled and confused.

**Chapter 3 [A Knight and a Fox roast an Ox]**

**[Friday morning at ID HQ]**

Friday morning went just as Captain Gates scripted it. Officer Hamilton pointed out the only person that had the combination to Kate's safe was her, the Armory is under video surveillance and the material he passed yesterday clearly showed that no one but Detective Beckett accessed her safe.

As Beckett, Castle and Hastings walked in the room grew silent. "What are they doing here," asked Cassidy?

As Castle settled in next to Officer Hamilton, Hastings settled in next to Detective Cassidy and across from Castle and Kate settled in at the end of the table, "Officer Hamilton, you know that video you supplied us of the Armory was modified don't you? Harry and Joe the video wizzes in CSU said it's the best cover-up they have ever since, but it's still a cover-up." said Kate.

"How long have you been stalking Kate, Detective Cassidy," asked Castle? "She made it easy for you didn't she by always going to visit her Mother on Wednesday. Her predictability gave you the opportunity to discredit her didn't it. "

"I don't know what you are talking about I never stalked her," said Cassidy.

"You know what gave you away on the Front Entrance cover-up Tom? The sun. Wednesday was a bright sunny day. Tuesday, the day you took the cut in pieces from was a cloudy day. When you cut out Helen here coming in to get and return my gun, the shadow from the railing was gone. There one second, gone the next. Why did you do it Tom? Why did you cover-up for her," asked Kate?

"Tom you don't have to answer that," said Cassidy.

"Helen, Helen, Helen," said Castle shaking his head, "When you went to the park to shot Sue Perkins you had a pretty good disguise. The hat, identical, the gloves identical, the coat the same color, but you forgot one detail, the shoes. You were in flats, that day Kate wore heels. Bad luck on your part I guess. Why did you kill her?"

"Castle your delusional," said Cassidy.

"Seriously? You know we found Kate's coat in the back of your cruiser don't you? Why did you do it? Were you feeling the pressure of not being to carry your own weight in the Department? Were the boys constantly reminding you how Kate did things? Perhaps you were thinking that if Kate came back you would have to move again. You aren't a very good Detective are you?"

"Tom," said Kate in a whispery voice, "Did you know that Helen was going to kill a civilian when you handed her my weapon," asked Kate? "You don't seem like a murder. Talk to me. What was her plan? The ADA is here, tell us your story, perhaps we can help."

"Don't say anything," shouted Cassidy. "Don't you see what they are trying to do? They can't prove that I killed the woman. They are trying to get you to admit that you gave me the gun. If you do that we will never be together. Never."

"Tom we found your fingerprint on my ammo box. You must have touched it when you put my weapon back. Right now you're on the hook big time. Tell us why you did it. We can help you," said Kate.

"Help you, they are trying to destroy me," cried Cassidy. "The Great Kate Beckett is lying to you; just like she had her friends lie about me to Captain Gates. I'm the best Detective in the Department, but do they see it no. All they talk about is Beckett."

"Helen we found…"

At that moment Officer Hamilton reached up slammed Castle's face into the table, grabbed him by the back of the collar, stood up, drew his weapon and pointed it Castle. "Stay away or I'll shoot," he shouted. Looking at Cassidy, "Why did you have to kill her? You said you were just going to wound her. Why did you have to kill her?"

"Don't worry about him," shouted Cassidy, "Kill Beckett!"

As soon as Officer Hamilton started to move the gun, Castle head butted him breaking Officer Hamilton's noise. The stunned Officer never felt the follow-up elbow to the solar plexus, or his gun hand being slammed to the wall and the gun falling from his hand.

When Castle head butted Hamilton, Gates and Hastings launched to restrain Cassidy and Beckett launched to restrain…Castle.

"Easy tiger," said Kate. After Castle's third right hand had clearly KOed the Officer. "I'm ok Castle; he's out of it, I'm Ok." When Castle stumbled backward to the floor, Kate checked to see if the Officer was breathing normally and not bleeding from a major cut. She then proceeded to handcuff him with his own handcuffs.

When the furor had died down Kate found herself between Captain Gates and Commander Westrick, Kate's immediate supervisor. "Captain I perceive you have an opening for a Detective in the 12th. I would like to apply for the job assuming that Commander Westrick will let me withdraw my request for an extension."

"Consider it withdraw Detective. Captain you gave me a great Officer, she performed Outstandingly. My performance evaluation will back that up. I was hoping to keep her but it looks like I can't. Kate you have a real talent for this line of work. Captain I hope I returning a better Officer to you."

"Thank you Sir," said Kate, and Captain Gates nodded to acknowledge the comments.

"The job is yours Kate," said Gates.

"How much time do you need on the Queens Gangs report?"

"One, two days max Sir."

"Then will schedule your out-processing for Wednesday. I know that's a little early, but given the circumstances it will play downtown."

"Thank you Sir."

"Captain, when will I be reinstated? When can I get my shield and gun back? I don't credit Castle with mush fashion sense, but in this he is right. How soon can I get rid of this accessory?"

"All charges were dropped and you were reinstated this morning. Your Shield and Weapon are in my car, and a technician is on the way to get you unhooked from that thing."

"Kate," whispered Gates, "What are you going to do about your other problem?"  
"What problem Sir?"

"The problem you haven't let out of your sight since this thing ended."

Kate felt herself blush, for in truth she hadn't taken her eyes off of Castle the entire time. "It's over between us Captain. I killed it."

"Is it? It looks alive to me. Hear me Kate, it's clear to me that he cares for you, and you care for him. Be honest with yourself and act on it."

"Captain, can I process in on Wednesday? A good thing about being a workaholic is that you accumulate days and Captain a need a couple of days off to resolve a personnel matter. "

"Can you?"

"Don't know, But I need to try. Thursday, the 6th of March six years ago to the day is when I first met Castle."

"I'll expect you for duty on the following Monday Detective."

"Thank you Sir."

As Kate, Castle, and Officer Hastings were headed back to the car, Officer Hastings leaned close to Kate and whispered, "I see what you mean. When he's provoked he's a real tiger, a Bengal Tiger."

"Siberian," corrected Kate.

"Siberian?"

"Siberian, they're the largest," said Kate with a hint of a smile.

"Where to folks," asked Hastings as soon as everyone was in the car.

"The Loft for me," said Castle. "And Hastings I'm sure that Captain Gates noticed your good work on this case."

"Last night when I made my report she told me that the Detective Exams would be offered in a couple of months. She suggested that the work of this case could be a tie-breaker of sorts."

"I'll help you study," said Kate, feeling the familiar weight of the gun under her arm and looking again at the Detective Shield on the chain around her neck, "The 12th for me. I have some bridges to build, and some apologies to make." The rest of the ride was painfully silent.

As Castle was leaving the cruiser, Beckett turned tried and failed to Castle's eye said, "Castle, I …. Thanks." Castle nodded and Kate thought she heard "That's what Partners do."

After Hastings had parked the cruiser she looked straight ahead and said in a low voice, " Beckett,… you and Castle?"

Kate signed and closed her eyes," Yes,…I know…it's all on me. I need to find a way to get us together so that we can just talk. Talk in a place where he can scream at me for leaving him, a place where I can scream back at him, a place where we can listen to each other."

"But first I need to make amends with Ryan and Esposito. If these guys won't forgive me then I don't stand a chance with Castle."

Kate felt the familiar rush as she walked into the 12th. This place felt like….home, and when the Desk Sergeant, Sergeant O'Malley, yelled out, "Hey Beckett welcome back," she could not keep the smile off her face. As Kate got off the elevator she kept her head down and eyes glued to the floor. She needed to stay focused. As she approached she felt two sets of eyes on her.

"Hey," nodding toward the conference room," You guys got a minute?"

"Heard you were coming back," said Esposito.

"Gates called LT. He called us," said Ryan in response to the unspoken question.

"Guys," begin Kate. "I need to apologize."

"For what," interrupted Esposito?

"Almost leaving us for that 'dream' job in DC without talking to us first," supplied Ryan.

"Breaking up for no discernible reason or explanation with one of our best friends," continued Esposito.

"Leaving us for the spookville job in ID," added Ryan.

"Or leaving your friends clueless and not returning their calls or emails," accused Esposito.

"All the above, I guess," said Kate in a shaky voice.

"You aren't going to do that ever again are you," asked Ryan?

"No," said Kate in a small voice.

"Good. You know a true friend," said Esposito with the beginning of a smile.

"Would buy us lunch," said Ryan with a grin.

"And help with the Quarterlies," add Esposito.

"Deal," said Kate with the beginnings of a smile. Lunch and an afternoon of shared drudgery was a small price to pay for true friends.

Later that afternoon during a break for coffee Kate called Lanie.

"Lanie, Kate."

"Kate who," came the reply.

"Guess I deserved that. If you are free could you come over tonight for a drink. I'd like to catch up."

"Heard that you are coming back, but sorry, I can't. Javier and I have plans for the weekend. How about Monday?"

"Well I don't want to interfere with your plans and Monday would be great. Thanks."

It was fifteen minutes to the end of the shift and Captain Gates noticed she still had not gotten the Quarterlies from her Homicide Detectives. Pulling of and putting down her glasses she stormed out of her office to rip her people apart. She stopped short when she saw Esposito and Ryan looking over Beckett's shoulder and providing input for one of the reports. Finally Kate finished and saved the document.

"Last one," she said," and with thirteen minutes to spare."

"You mean four hours and forty-seven minutes late don't you Detective."

"Ah, Yes Sir"

"Be sure that it doesn't happen again." By the time she got back to her office she was smiling. Her "A-Team" was back together, well mostly. The last piece was in Kate's corner.

**Chapter 4 [Interlude]**

**[Friday Night – Kate's Place] **

Kate, safely in her apartment after what anyone would call a tough week felt alive. I haven't felt this way since… before I broke up with Castle she thought.

Castle! She reflected. Be honest Kate what do you want to do about him? Marry him was the immediate reply. But how if you can't even get together to talk? Walking through her place she stopped in front of Castle's drawer and opened it. It's still his drawer thought Kate. She had cleaned, folded, and placed his clothes in the drawer a month after she split from him. This was the first time since then that she had opened it. She smiled when she touched the cuff links that almost didn't come undone on that Valentine's Day over a year ago. How do I get him to talk to me? A straight forward approach isn't going to work; he'll be either resentful or evasive. I'm making this too hard. What does Castle like? Food, a good story, the Knicks, theater.

Thinking of Martha, Kate smiled, that will work. It's been six years since we first met; let's make our "anniversary" special, thought Kate.

Saturday morning Castle received a formal invitation by messenger.

Richard Alexander Rodgers

Aka

Richard Edgar Castle,

Katherine Houghton Beckett

Formally requests the pleasure of your company on Thursday 6 March 2014 for an exclusive one night three act dinner-theater performance at her residence.

The first Act, entailed, **Drinks** will begin at approximately 7:30. The act will feature the male and female leads trying to practice the art of small talk, which seems to have eluded them thus far. Topics will be constrained to family news, weather, NY team sports, music, literature, and past and future cultural events.

Act 2, entitled **Dinner** will begin around 8:00. In this act the players will continue practicing the art of small talk and are allowed the additional topic of food.

Act 3, entitled** A New Beginning, **will begin after the players have settled themselves comfortably in the living room. This act will be composed of two scenes. Scene 1, entitled, **Story time, **the main dramatic part of this production, will feature the male and female leads discussing the **story **of how two reluctant **sole mates** danced their way through life, sometimes together, but often apart, and now find themselves adrift with no apparent hope of coming together before the conductor waves his baton and starts the last dance. Scene 2, is entitled **Question, **and at least one will be asked.

The dress for the occasion is Black tie.

RSVP

Faithfully yours,

Kate

**[Saturday morning – the Loft]**

Castle was sitting at the counter top drinking his morning coffee when he read the invitation. How could she do this to me, he thought? How could she trap be so easily?

Spying his Mother round the corner in search of her morning coffee, "Mother," Castle barked, "Did you have something to do with this?"

"With what dear?"

After reading the invitation Martha smiled, "No Richard I had nothing to do with this. You have to admit Katherine has style." When Castle didn't respond she continued."Come on now, if she called you and tried to ask you over for dinner what would happen. You probably would not pick up and you most certainly would not have returned her call. If you did answer you would probably decline by saying that 'you needed the time to write.' This would be both true and a lie. Everyone knows that deadlines for you are ignorable if you feel you have something you want to do. But this, this touches your honor, by all the rules of etiquette you are obligated to respond. " Nicely done Katherine, thought Martha, nicely done indeed!

"Should I go?"

"What does your heart say?"

"It got me in trouble last time. Early this week when Kate was her she asked you something. What was it?"

Martha took a sip of her coffee, obviously stalling, "She asked for my forgiveness and help."

"Did you?"

"Forgive her, of course. As for help, you guys are going to have to work that out by yourselves. That is the only you will know that it's real." With that, Martha finished her coffee and began preparing for her day's activities.

** [Monday** **with Kate]**

Heading home from ID HQ early Monday evening Kate was feeling anxious. She had spent Sunday in a cleaning frenzy with no word from Castle, and today still no word. If it had not been for the report to keep Kate's attention she knew she would have been a nervous wreck by now. I'm going to beat Lanie to my place by only five minutes at best. I want to catch up not have a nervous breakdown. When she arrived at the corridor leading to her front door she saw Lanie waiting for her. She was holding an envelope.

"I found this on the floor in front of your door. Do you know what it is?"

Either my death sentence or a reprieve, thought Kate. "It's from Castle. Open it. What does it say?"

"I accept. What does it mean?"

Breathing again, Kate replied, "I'll tell you later. So how was the weekend with Javier?" With that the two best friends spent most of the night catching up.

Tuesday was a blur, first finishing the report, and then doing out briefs to various precinct leads followed by a brief impromptu going away party at the local watering home.

After out processing on Wednesday, Kate decided to take one more bus ride to visit her mother. Arriving at the florist, "HI Kate," says Sally," I was hoping you would drop by."

"My last time for a bit I'm afraid. My usual and a rose."

"He dropped by you know. He is much better looking in person. The picture in his books does not do him justice. Are you delivering the rose?"

"No he is going to my house for dinner. I'm putting it in a vase right in front of him."

"I don't think he will see it more than once. I think he will be looking at you the entire time. Of course the rose could come into play later."

Laughing Kate said, "I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't hoping for a later. This time I don't think we will need a rose."

As Kate was changing out the flowers she said, "Hi Mom. Thanks for the chipmunk. He made things clear for me. He made me realize what I had done and the consequences….. That man that was here the other day was Castle. You remember him I hope. I've talked about him enough….. I love him Mom…Tomorrow night we are going to have a serious talk. If it works out the way I hope I will bring him here and introduce him to you. …I know you will like him. Sometimes he reminds me of grandfather. "

**Chapter 5 [Dinner for Two]**

Kate knew that despite Castle's love for fine food, he was a man of simple tastes. The menu she prepared was simple, and filled with his favorites. She had prepared a small shrimp cocktail, followed by a tossed salad with the candied pecans, cranberries, raisins, and cherries that he likes. The main course would consist of beef, baked sweet potatoes, green beans and fresh dinner rolls.

The appetizers and the salads had been made and were in the fridge. She would start the sweet potatoes at seven o'clock set the timer for forty-five minutes, when it rang; she would add the rolls and start the beans on low. The beef had been in the crock pot all day. Kate knew that the mustard sauce Mads got for her from the Chef at Q3 would liven up the meat. For desert she had Strawberry shortcake with whipped cream, again one of his favorites and ready to be served. So far an easy meal to prepare.

Castle will arrive on time no more than five minutes early or two minutes late, said Kate to herself. He will also bring two bottles of wine a red either a Shiraz, or a Merlot and a white probably a Pinot Grigio and some flowers. I need another vase, got it. Where to put them? Living room.

Dinner, Kate reminded herself, is not the objective for the evening, simply the necessary excuse. But still it needs to be first class, and it will be. Everything is done here that I can do. Time for me to get ready.

That morning she had arranged for a manicure and a pedicure. That was followed by getting her hair trimmed and lightly styled. Tonight she would wear the light Lavender dress that he liked. No jewelry tonight, she thought, just me. Putting the finishing touches on her lightly applied makeup Kate checked the time 7:20. Good I don't have time to get nervous.

Castle spent the day trying to write and failed miserably. By noon he was pacing around the Loft, much to their housekeepers consternation. "Mr. Castle," she said. "Go for a walk. Go to the club shot some targets. Do something."

"Go anywhere so long as I'm not in your way," smiled Castle. "Please put out my evening clothes. I have a dinner engagement this even."

"I know, your Mom told me."

"What else did she say?"

"Nothing sir, really, something about a first date."

Laughing, Castle left the Loft and took a long walk. No matter where he went he kept thinking about tonight and Kate.

Castle rang the doorbell promptly at 7:30. Kate greeted him with a smile, true to her prediction he brought two bottles of wine and some flowers. While Kate scurried off to take care of the gifts Castle hung up his overcoat. As he walked back toward Kate, she frowned and said, "Castle that tie won't do. Come here love let me retie it."

What did I just say thought Kate? Love thought Castle?

When Castle's arms went around her waist as she was tying his tie as she had done many times in the past she stiffened momentarily then relaxed. That where they always been and where they belong she thought. When she finished she was conflicted, part of wanted to lean in give a fierce hug, another part wanted to reach up and kiss him. Eventual she looked up and said, "That's better," pushed away and asked, "Castle, would like a drink or some wine before dinner?"

As Castle was holding Kate he was thinking, she still smells like cherries. Kate why did you run away from me? What am I doing here tonight?

"Wine please," said Castle.

Conversation was somewhat forced. Kate said that her Dad was fine, Castle said Martha was fine and Alexis was doing well in school and would be going on spring break who knows where next week. Kate confirmed that the Yankees had made some great off season acquisitions and Rick said that the Knicks were ready for the playoffs. The ringing of the oven timer startled them both. Laughing Kate went to start the rolls and the green beans, Castle doused the lights and lite the candles, and Kate put the shrimp cocktails on the table. The sudden burst of domestic activity calmed them both. Castle spent the remainder of the time describing where he went on his spring breaks and what trouble he had gotten into. For Castle the smile on Kate's was alleviating the pain in his heart.

Conversation at dinner was equally forced. Castle, ever the perfect guest, complemented Kate on how beautiful the table looked and how tasty dinner was. Kate tried to keep the conversation going by telling Castle some of her spring break adventures. Finally dinner was over, after the left overs had been placed in the fridge, and the dishes in the dishwasher, Kate lead Castle to the couch. She sat on one end and he on the other. "Story time," Kate said softly.

"Castle," Kate begins," Six months ago you proposed and I said I wasn't ready."

"You lied to me Kate, you were thinking about taking a job that would force us apart, and then you ran away, abandoning me, finally hiding in a job where I could not find you. You didn't return my calls."

"Yes, I'm sorry Castle, I can't change the past only the future."

"You know what that did to me," continued Castle?

Good, thought Kate, get your hate out. Stomp me into tiny pieces. I deserve it. I can take it. When you are done tearing me down I will pick us both back up.

"You made me look like a fool, I felt like you played me. Your actions told me that I meant nothing to you. That you were laughing at me during all the time we spent together. 'Look at Castle see how he dances for me. Fetch Castle fetch.' I hated you so much I had to get away."

As Castle started to wind down Kate asked, "What happen in Vegas Castle?"

"You know booze, broads, and gambling, the normal stuff. I had gotten so bad that Alexis had to come down and get me. You know she charged into my hotel room when I was with another woman, kicked her out of the room, settled by debts, then bundled me off to the Hamptons to dry out and recover. I don't think she likes you much. I think I'm banned from the Sands for life."

"Six months ago I was not ready for true love Castle. I was scared that you would leave me, divorce me like you have your two previous wives and leave me alone. Now I think I'm ready to share my life Castle but…"

"You want to know what went wrong with my two previous marriages." When Castle saw Kate's head nod he continued. "Young Lust pretty much sums up my first marriage and Rebound and Direction the second. When I didn't follow the first KB to England, I retreated to LA, the land of endless beautiful women. I had just finished my 3rd no 4th best seller when I met Meredith. You've met her so you know she's every man's dream girl. We had a great time and had Alexis. After that things went downhill. When Meredith took a role I concentrated on Alexis and my writing. Meredith concentrated on her career. Finally she has an affair with her producer, moved in with him and I got served with divorce papers. You know why I am sensitive to you lying to me? Every time Meredith came home late and I asked her about it she would say that she was rehearsing. She was rehearsing all right, with the director. As you know Meredith is still one of the sexist women on the planet."

Kate winched at the sound of bitterness in Castle's voice and made a silent vow to always be truthfully with Castle no matter how much it hurts. Then it hit her. Castle had always been truthful with her, and she had seen that had always told Alexis the truth even when it was painful. Why hadn't she seen it earlier?

"Castle in LA did you cheat on Meredith?"

"No why should I? I was married to and enjoying the sexiest woman on the planet. I had no need to sleep around. Flirt yes, consummate, never?"

"In the last six months, the women in the papers have you? "

"Yes," shrugged Castle, "they lasted one night each. Why not the woman I loved ran away and had disappeared off of the face of the planet."

Ouch thought Kate, I deserved that too.

"When Meredith was her she said that you knew everything about her and she nothing about you. Sometimes I feel the same way."

"Each time we argued or fought she would bring my Dad up. Kate at that time I knew nothing about him, how could I tell her anything when I knew nothing? …. As for us, I am what I am Kate. What you see is the sum of all that I've done. Everything. If you don't like the package then leave. "After a heavy sign, "I'll share Kate, when things come up. But don't ask me to go back and drudge up painful memories for your amusement. I've done a lot of stupid things that I don't want to relive. If you inadvertently step on my toes I'll bark, apologize, and probably explain, likewise if something comes back to bite me. While history is important I prefer discovery."

"Gina" whispered Kate.

"After the Meredith fiasco I retreated to NYC. My confidence was shaken and I retreated into Alexis. Gina came along and started coming over to get me back on my writing track. Eventually she became a permanent fixture and I married her. It was a good fit and a bad fit and I acted badly. Alexis had become a center of my life and when Gina tried to reach out to Alexis I overreacted big time and built a wall around Alexis that Gina could breach. It made things awkward at home. The good fit is that I needed the help and guidance. The bad fit is that Gina is not spontaneous enough for me. I love her for what she did for us, what she tried to do for Alexis, but a continual dose is toxic. "

"Meredith,' continued Castle," is sexy, spontaneous and every man's dream. A life mate she is not. Gina is a great life mate, even though she is high maintenance, sexy enough, spontaneous not so much. Divorcing her was painless, except for my wallet. "

"That's one of the things I love about you Beckett, when you turn down one of my hair-brained travel schemes you always propose something we can do."

After a long moment, "Kate you said you are ready to share your life. Why should I believe you? You have run away from relationships in the past, you just ran away from me. Why should I trust you?"

"A chipmunk showed me that by hiding I would lose your love."

"Seriously, a chipmunk?"

"Castle don't you believe in something that you can feel but not see?"

"Sure, love for instance."

"Love, yes, a Mothers love. When I was at the cemetery I asked my Mom to help me find a way back to you. On the way back I saw a chipmunk run away from seeds it was eating as I was approached. Moments later a bird landed and ate the seeds. My Mom showed me that my hiding was destroying your love for me. That I didn't need to be afraid, that I had to stand my ground, that I needed to act. That was the day of the murder. That was the day I bought the rose for you. "

"Look Castle," Kate continued," when you came back from the Hamptons you said that the murders was a sign for us to be together, that the universe was telling us that we belong together. This case, I believe the universe is giving us a second chance. It's been a tough six months for me Castle. Everywhere I went I was alone. Everything I did I did alone. I went on a couple of first dates. They ended badly for the guy, because midway through I would go running out. Rick I love you. I miss you. I need you. I was miserable. The only thing that I had was my work. That's not enough. I was too stubborn, too proud to call you. I thought you would hate me forever. When I saw you in the paper I thought you had moved on, and I was scared that you would say no."

"Castle I believe it's time for the second act."

"Rich I need to hear it. Do you love me?"

As Castle reached for Kate she literally jumped into his arms. The kiss they shared became one of their fondest memories. "Yes," Castle said. " I love you Katherine Houghton Beckett you stole my heart six years ago."

"Castle, what do you want from me?

"Your love. I want you to be honest with me no matter what. I want you to be the someone who will stand with me no matter what happens. I want you to be the someone I can spend the rest of my life with. Because I promise you I will be that someone for you. But most of all I want you to remain you. Because I think Katherine Houghton Beckett is the most remarkable women in the world. "

"Castle let's get married. I don't mean in six months, or even one month. Let's get married tomorrow. Let's go to the Hamptons get a Marriage License, find a Justice of the Peace and get married." When she saw that Castle was too stunned to speak, Kate slid off the cough and kneeling in front of Castle said, "Richard Edgar Castle will you marry me?"

In stunned silence Castle slid off the couch in front of Kate, tenderly pulled her into a kiss. As they broke the kiss Castle whispered," Yes, Yes to it all….I am glad you came to me after I have made my previous mistakes. I may make new ones but that is the nature of life."

When Kate led Rick into the bedroom she nodded toward the chest of drawers. "Your drawer Castle, it's still your drawer." As Kate's tears started to fall Castle caught one on his fingertip and slowly leaned in to kiss her check.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You know the drill. Your things there, meet me there," husked Kate.

Sometime in the hour of the Tiger, between 3 and 5 am Castle woke to the sound of a soft snore. Kate? Finally Kate his eyes confirmed. I never asked you what you wanted from me, he thought. Whatever you need I will try to be. In the meantime I promise to love you, to protect you, to stand beside you no matter what, just don't leave me. Turning gentle to snuggle closer Castle placed his arm protective over Kate and went back to sleep.

I little after five Kate woke to the pleasant feeling of Castle's arm draped over her. Kate turned slowly so as not to disturb him, she positioned herself so that she could look at his sleeping face. So innocent she thought. Castle all that you asked of me I will do. I love you and I will try to let you know that every day. You asked for my honesty, I'm a Detective I need to manipulate the truth during integration. If I slip up please don't be too angry with me. We will stand together no matter what, and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. You asked me to remain me. I can't do that. I intend to grow to become Mrs. Richard Castle and still remain Detective Beckett. I did like the job at ID, perhaps the next time I go I'll be able to take you with me.

I'll guess I'll start breakfast. We need to be on our way. After all it is my wedding day.

**Epilog **

**[Monday at the 12****th****]**

When Captain Gates saw the rings on Kate's left hand she laughed. "Solve your problem did you Beckett or is it Castle now?"

Smiling Kate said, "In here I'll think I'll stay Beckett. One Castle is enough don't you think? Is this going to be a problem?"

Captain Gates shook her head, "What Castle did for the Department in the Cassidy affair has made it to the Chief's ears. I doubt I will be 'directed' to keep Castle from consulting. But there is one thing I got to know. Will you over protect him at the expense of your partners?"

Kate did not hesitate, "No Sir. If I think we are heading into a possible gun fight a bench him. He doesn't like it, but he stays put. Otherwise when I enter with the rest of my Team I know the best way to keep him safe is to do my job. When I'm solo, I couldn't ask for a better partner."

"I saw,' said Gates, "Still I'm going to have to ask Esposito and Ryan what they think. It's their life that's on the line."

Nodding in agreement Kate continued, "Sir I need to go to Personnel. There are some changes that I need to make."

"Better hurry Detective; if they find out," inclining her head toward Esposito's and Ryan's desks, "you're dead meat."

"Yes Sir," said Kate as she hurried toward the elevator. While waiting for the elevator Kate thought why I am hurrying to Personnel, my friends will be here in a minute, Personnel can wait. I can probably get done what I need to do over the phone. The phone, Lanie!

"Doctor Parish I presume…I think I found a solution to my Castle problem…I married him!" To Kate, Lanie's shriek was absolutely delightful.

**[Later in the 12****th****]**

Captain Gates' interview with Esposito and Ryan was straight forward, "Now that Beckett and Castle are married, do you think she will respond properly in a tactical situation with Castle involved?"

"You kidding Sir," said Esposito, "Beckett benches him if she even thinks we are going into a fire fight. The unexpected situations, he's got Kate's back. She knows by taking care of business she protects him. Castle has come a long way, he no longer puts himself in a bad position, besides I'm sure Castle would take a bullet for her, for any of us for that matter."

"And we owe him Captain," said Ryan with Esposito nodding in agreement.

"So you guys don't think you are in any additional danger."

"Yes Sir," they both chirped.

Back at the desks, "Now that you have had your chat with the Captain, get your stuff we got a case, 47th and Lex."

"Castle we got a case 47th and Lex….You remember a case. Get out of the cab and walk toward the police vehicles, someone will let you through the tape."

"Oh that… I did that this morning while you were asleep …. the key is under my pillow…I know I put your phone there so you would call me when you woke up. Love you, see you soon."

"What," said a laughing Kate to the puzzled expressions on Ryan and Esposito's faces, "I just caught him. You don't think I'm going to let him escape do you?"


End file.
